kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Haltmann Works Company
The Haltmann Works Company is a corporation in the Kirby series that serves as the antagonist of Kirby: Planet Robobot. Led by Max Profitt Haltmann, they are a company that specializes in robotics. Their main goal is to reactivate the wish-granting supercomputer, Star Dream. History In order to reactivate Star Dream, the Haltmann Works Company began invading various planets to harvest resources and study technologies. The Haltmann Works Company may have already visited Rock Star and Halcandra, where they found the blueprints for Pix and Metal General and used them to create the Holo Defense API and Security Force. The mission to invade these planets, called the Mechanizing Occupation Project, was overseen by Susanna Patrya Haltmann, who went by the nickname of Susie, President Haltmann's secretary and executive assistant. These invasions involved mechanizing the landscape and creatures of a given planet and planting Research Facilities on various locations in order to study the planet, its inhabitants, and its technology. One of the planets they invaded was Planet Popstar. Their invasion of his planet provoked Kirby into action against the Haltmann Works Company. Kirby eventually makes his way to core of the Access Ark, the main headquarters and mothership of the company, destroying legs of the mothership as he goes along. Susie makes several attempts to stop Kirby in his journey, but all of these attempts fail. The core of these headquarters serves as President Haltmann's office. When Kirby reaches the office, Haltmann engages him in battle in his own suit but fails to defeat the hero. Enraged, Haltmann activates Star Dream through use of a special helmet. However, Susie steals the helmet from Haltmann and reveals her intent to sell Star Dream. Before she can don the helmet and take control, Star Dream shoots down Susie and possesses Haltmann. After it reveals its intent on destroying all life, Star Dream flies to space. Susie is able to enlist the help of Kirby in his Robobot Armor. He manages to destroy the supercomputer, destroying the Haltmann Works Company as well, since all of its work was erased after Star Dream's defeat. In Kirby Star Allies, It is revealed the company has indeed collapsed after the destruction of Star Dream and Susie is looking to return the fallen company to its former glory. However, instead of mechanizing planets and people, as her English Guest Star description states, she is planning to drive the company to follow the philosophy that family harmony is in the power of science, providing a happy life, as stated in the original Japanese version. The company's theme song, called "The Noble Haltmann," is seen being sung by Susie on multiple occasions. In addition, the company minted its own currency, which features the faces of President Haltmann and Susie. Known Members The Haltmann Works Company has a variety of enemies, bosses and characters known to be working directly for them in Kirby: Planet Robobot. Enemies *Barbar *Big Chip *Big Gordo *Big Propeller *Big Waddle Dee *Blade Knight *Blipper *Bomber *Bronto Burt (regular and cyborg) *Broom Hatter *Burner Bird *Cappy (regular and cyborg) *Capsule J3 *Chemitory *Chilly *Chip *Clown Acrobot *Como *Covered Looker *Craby *Degout *Dekabu *Elec *Flamer *Foley *Gabon *Galbo *Gigatzo *Glunk *Gordo *Grand Dee *Grizzo *Haltworker *Hot Head *Kabu *Key Dee *Knuckle Joe *Labotory *Leafan *Mamanti *Mech Acro *Mech Flotzo *Metal Bit *Moonja *Mumbies *NESP *Noddy *Pacto *Parasol *Parasol Waddle Dee (hard hat, and cyborg) *Poppy Bros. Jr. *Propeller *Rocky *Scarfy (regular and cyborg) *Sheld *Shotzo *Simirror *Sir Kibble *Sleepy Turtle *Sparky *Spynum *Squishy *Steam Hammer *Toughness Waddle Dee *Waddle Dee (regular, hard hat, and cyborg) *Waddle Doo *Walf *Walky *Wester *Wheelie *Whippy *UFO *Venog *Vol *Yesman Mid-bosses *Main Mode **Blocky (2.0) **Bonkers (2.0) **Dubior (2.0) **Invader Armor **Kibble Blade (2.0) **King Doo (2.0) **Miasmoros (2.0) **Security Force (2.0) **Telepathos (2.0) *Robobot Bosses **C.O.G.S. **Gigavolt **Gigavolt II **Core Kabula Bosses *Main Mode, Meta Knightmare Returns, and The True Arena **Clanky Woods (2.0) **Holo Defense API (2.0) ***Holo-Kracko (2.0) ***Holo-Doomers (2.0) ***Holo-Ice Dragon (2.0) ***Holo-Coily Rattler (2.0) **Susie (2.0) **Mecha Knight **Dedede Clone (2.0) / Dedede Clones & D3 (2.0) **Mecha Knight+ **President Haltmann (2.0) **Star Dream (Soul OS) **Stock Mecha Knight **Dark Matter Clone **Sectonia Clone Artwork KPR Sticker 39.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) Category:Haltmann Works Company Category:Kirby: Planet Robobot